Talk:Cedric Diggory
About Cedric Diggory Cedric Diggory was as you know,a student at Hufflepuff at Hogwarts.He was a very handsome boy with grey eyes and son of Amos Diggory.Cedric Diggory was choosen from the Goblet of Fire to represent Hogwarts in the Triwizard Tournament.He had to do three tasks and the last one was very sad.Cedric Diggory died because he was killed by Wormtail on Voldemort's order.Cedric Diggory didn't die in vain,he died beacuse he was kiled by Lord Voldemort. Age? Can someone please site where it's said that he was a sixth year in the forth book. :He is described as a "burly fifth-year" in the third book, hence he is a sixth year in the fourth book. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 11:38, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Appearance in PoA Film I would like to add Cedrics appearance in the PoA film to this article. In the film is a male character playing the role of seeker on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team that gets hit in the storm. This character, though unidentified, is Cedric Diggory. Cedric played the role of seeker in 1993 (when this game was played) for Hufflepuff and whilst the film doesn't state that it's Cedric, the book does and the books are the evidence, not the films. Basically... *Cedric Diggory appears in the Prisoner of Azkaban (book) as the Hufflepuff seeker of 1993. *An unidentified male appears in the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) as the Hufflepuff seeker of 1993. Anyone with common sense knows that this character is used to represent Cedric, just because the film doesn't name him as Cedric doesn't mean he can't be him. If that was the case then Pansy Parkinsons appearances in the films would be in question also, as in the films she is never identified with her name, we just know it's her because of what the book tells us. Patr0nus 19:07, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I agree, an image would be nice also. Jayce •Avada Kedavra• • • 19:08, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :I agree that the Seeker in the PoA film is supposed to be Cedric. But the film's take on the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match diverges from the book: in the film, Cedric fails to catch the Snitch because he is struck by lightning, but in the book he catches it, securing victory for Hufflepuff. Per HPW:CANON, the book is considered a higher source than the film, so coverage of the lightning strike will have to be kept to "Behind the scenes." I don't have a problem with including a PoA image from before the lightning strike in the main body of the article though. :Also, Pansy is named in the closed captions on the PoA ''DVD, in the scene where she asks Draco about his wounded arm in the Great Hall. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 11:26, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Main image vote There has been some minor debate over the main image of this article, so I'm starting this vote in order to make the first official decision on Cedric's infobox image. Jayden Matthews 18:00, 14 August 2009 (UTC) File:Cedric.jpg|Current image. File:Cedric Diggory.jpg|My suggestion. Current image (7 for) #This image is straight on, and is more representative of Cedric by showing him in his Hogwarts uniform. I really don't understand the current fad of changing infobox images for the hell of it. The current image has been on the article for over two years in one form or another. The second image could be used in the article under a section heading such as personality and traits or physical description. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] ([[User talk:Cavalier One|''Wizarding Wireless Network]]) 20:01, 14 August 2009 (UTC) #I agree with you.--Rodolphus 20:04, 14 August 2009 (UTC) #I think this image captivates Cedric Diggory much better than the other one and it looks more in-character, plus I think half-body shots are better than full on headshots anyway. [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']] ([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 20:17, 14 August 2009 (UTC) #I Agree with this photo because you can see which house he is in and the other looks like a picture taken at a premiere or something --[[User:Bongo2009|'Bongo2009']] [[User_talk:Bongo2009|'Talk']] 21:51, 14 August 2009 (UTC) #Smonocco 13:00, 15 August 2009 (UTC) #He looks kinda creepy in that other one.--[[User:Matoro183|'Matoro'183]] (Talk) 14:01, 15 August 2009 (UTC) #Grunny (Talk) 14:12, 15 August 2009 (UTC) My suggestion (8 for) #Jayden Matthews 18:00, 14 August 2009 (UTC) #–K.A.J•T• • • 20:16, 14 August 2009 (UTC) #Hmmm, tough choice.Jayce •Avada Kedavra• • • 07:51, 15 August 2009 (UTC) #This image is by far the best! [[User:Robbyfenwick|''Robbyfenwick]] [[User talk:Robbyfenwick|Talk]] 10:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC) #The obvious choice. [[User:Vaysey|'Vaysey']] – Gryffindor 11:09, 15 August 2009 (UTC) #The clear winner! [[User:Horace E. F. Slughorn|'The Potions Master']] 12:55, 15 August 2009 (UTC) #No competion. Arandil 16:52, 15 August 2009 (UTC) #No doubt whatsoever as to which is the better image. [[User:Mouldywart|Mouldywart]] [[User talk:Mouldywart|Talk]] 18:10, 15 August 2009 (UTC) #[[User:Nerfry|'Nerfry']] [[User talk:Nerfry|Talk]] 18:51, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Comments I'm suprised this even requires a vote. The suggested image is clearly better quality, and I don't see how the clothes he wears make it any more or less representative of him. Just because the image has been in use a long time, doesn't mean it shouldn't be changed when a better one comes along. And I would hardly consider trying to improve the articles a fad. –K.A.J•T• • • 20:16, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Personally I feel that it isn't the clothes that make it a better representation only but the expression on his face, it seems more like it is Robert Pattinson out of character during a photoshoot. But yes, the clothes do add to it. He was a Hogwarts student and a prefect and I think seeing him in uniform changes him from all the images of him in the Triwizard Tournament outfit that are used throughout the article, it makes him look smart and it really does represent the character better. [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ]] ([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 20:19, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well technically they are both promotional images, so wether or not he looks out of character is beside the point. Headshots are always better, in my opinion, but that's just me. –K.A.J•T• • • 20:23, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::The proposed image is a huge improvement on the current one. A image's duration in the infobox shouldn't affect a vote. I don't see how his facial expression in the first one makes him look more like Cedric, just because his face is slightly less expressive. As for his clothes, you can see which house he is in beacuse of the colors of his Tri-Wizard uniform. Plus they were the clothes he was wearing when he died. Given that he was at the end of his education, showing him in his Hogwarts uniform is actually less appropriate.Jayce •Avada Kedavra• • • 07:51, 15 August 2009 (UTC) 2nd image is soooo much better. - [[User:Robbyfenwick|Robbyfenwick]] [[User talk:Robbyfenwick|Talk]] 10:28, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I can't believe there is any debate over this!--[[User:Vaysey|'''Vaysey]] – Gryffindor 11:09, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Creepy? I think he looks damm hot! Jayden Matthews 15:43, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Well it's obvious why it's your preference isn't it? Rob Pattinson fan... [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']] ([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 18:28, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Second image looks better in the infobox. [[User:Nerfry|'Nerfry']] [[User talk:Nerfry|''Talk'']] 18:51, 15 August 2009 (UTC)